


Стрига

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Original Work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mysticism, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Стрига - в балканской мифологии и в Карпатах - ведьма, дух умершего человека, вампир, ночной призрак либо душа умершей ведьмы. У славян Стрига - дочь Стрибога, богиня восточных ветров, суховеев, наводнений. Или богиня дрязг и войны, заступница знахарей.Какой вариант выбрать? Решать не мне.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Стрига

Ты сегодня искала себя.  
В раскаленной пыли вдоль дорог  
Лепетал и играл ветерок,  
Шаловливо листву теребя.

Ты сегодня искала ответ,  
Но, увы, потеряла вопрос  
В пожелтевшей от зноя траве  
С золотыми крупинками грез.

Корабли тополей вдоль пути -  
Снова ветром полны паруса...  
Лучик солнечный слепит глаза...  
Это страшно - себя не найти?


End file.
